


Nervous

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Tony waits for Loki to show up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The most sexually explicit so far. Don't worry there are still no lemons. Or maybe that's unfortunate for some.

 

He looked at the time again; it seemed to have slowed to a crawl. Why was it that he could spend hours in his lab before realizing it but the last 20 minutes seemed to have taken hours. Probably because he was anxiously waiting for midnight to roll around. His knees were definitely anxious and kept bouncing in time with the AC/DC playing in the background.

He looked at the clock again, even though he knew it had only been seconds since the last time that he had looked. Maybe he should do something to occupy his mind. He looked down at the small burn on his hand, reminding himself that he had tried that and his attention had slipped away causing the angry red mark on the back of his hand.

"What happened?" his eyes darted up sharply at the voice to see Loki looking down at the burn on his hand. His face was inscrutable as it often was when he was having some sort of emotion that he wanted to hide. This one might be concern but it was kind of hard to tell.

"Oh I did this, welder slipped," Tony responded feeling a little foolish, after all, he had started working with power tools when he was a kid and that was a rookie mistake. Loki was over next to him before he knew it and was tracing the area around the burn. Tony closed his eyes as just the light touch on his hand was enough to make him ready to go.

"I know that you Midgardians are very breakable but you really must work on being more careful." Tony hid a smile as that suspiciously sounded like concern to him.

"Yeah I'll try," Tony said noncommittally. It was all he could agree to. He was an Avenger. Avengers fought bad guys and threats all the time so there was only so much cautiousness that was allowed without putting others in very real danger. Loki's eyes briefly flared at that but the next moment it was gone. Instead, he sat down on his lap still facing him and ground down lightly making Tony groan.

"What was that?" Loki said his intent obvious. Oh the little bastard. He wanted to fight dirty too but he was just too horny. Especially since now that Loki had lifted himself up, they were no longer touching.

"You're a bastard," Loki simply smirked in response and held himself where he was. The bastard, the smug bastard.

"Look I said I'd try okay!" he barked but this time he meant it, at least certainly more than he had meant it the first time around. Loki smug smirk widened and he sunk back down again.

"Do you want to play doctor now?" he whispered seductively face mere centimeters from his own.

"Oh yeah," he replied breathlessly.

* * *

"What is this?" He knew he couldn't do too much or Loki would probably back away from him. Loki seemed to be scared at any hint of actual affection beyond just passionate sex. But Tony also knew that he cared at least a little bit, no matter how much he tried and usually succeeded in hiding it from him.

"Food," Tony said with a shrug. "After last night you gotta be hungry." He apparently hadn't been the only one who had missed the other as they had worked most of the night before on making up for lost time. Tony didn't cook but he had pulled together some muffins and various other foods and had put them on a tray for Loki. So it was kind of breakfast in bed, except most of the food had come in plastic wrap and all Tony had really done was take the plastic wrap off.

Loki didn't seem to be able to figure how to react to the simple gesture. He looked between Tony and food several times before Tony just said.

"Lokes, it's not a big deal. All I did was unwrap the food, it's all prepackaged food anyways. I don't really cook." Tony noticed the slightly relieved look in Loki's eyes before it was gone. Yeah, actually making food would have sent Loki running for the hills. Just getting him to stay long enough to eat, when it was something they had never really done before was going to be a hard enough problem. Loki still wasn't eating though and Tony didn't spend ten minutes unwrapping the damn food to have Loki just look at it. He grabbed one of the many muffins and shoved it in his mouth.

"Too slow," he said with his mouth full which got him that look from Loki as if he were disgusting. Tony took another bite again.

"You better eat something. If I have to eat everything you'll just be subject to more of this," Loki glared at him but picked up a blueberry muffin from the tray and bit into it himself. Tony grinned but this time swallowed before talking.

"So how is it?" he said before taking another bite of his chocolate chip muffin. Loki shrugged but took another unsolicited bite from the muffin. Loki ate rather quickly so he was finished a few bites before him and had decided on eating yet another muffin. The muffins themselves were huge, Tony was just barely able to finish one.

"Right Asgardian," he remembered aloud. Loki stiffened and looked at him with an expression he couldn't decipher but he felt something change in the had a feeling that he had just stepped on a landmine.

"Did T-" he froze mid-sentence and searched his face but he was pretty sure all Loki got was how bewildered Tony was by the sharp change in Loki.

"Did h-" Loki cut himself off again and looked down at his sheet covered knees before looking up again this time with his emotions hidden.

"I have to go," he said and teleported out then and there. What the hell had he said?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading :)


End file.
